1. Technical Field
The exemplary implementations of the herein described subject matter relate to a 3D profiling system of a semiconductor chip and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever increasing miniaturization of semiconductor chips, the process margin in forming fine patterns is continuously decreasing. The process margin for the etching depth of the fine pattern as well as the process margin for the pitch dimension of the fine pattern also decrease. Therefore, there are needs for a technique for precisely measuring a three-dimensional depth for measuring the etching depth of the fine pattern as well as a technique for measuring a two-dimensional critical dimension (CD) for measuring the pitch of the fine pattern.
For the structural analysis of various types of fine patterns formed in semiconductor chips, a non-destructive method using a scanning electron microscopy (SEM) has been used. However, since images obtained using the SEM are basically 2D images, to obtain three-dimensional information of the structure typically requires a destructive structural analysis method.